


Demi-GOT Diaries

by SchatziWrites



Series: GOT7 Alternative Universe [1]
Category: GOT7, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchatziWrites/pseuds/SchatziWrites
Summary: When all GOT7 members are a spawn of Greek Gods & Goddesses, and living in a village called Banshin Village.





	Demi-GOT Diaries

**_ Characters’ Directory _ **

 Coming soon

 


End file.
